The Watch
"The Watch" is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the fifty-second episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin try to retrieve a family heirloom from Marvin. Plot The episode begins with Richard telling Gumball the story about a watch, one of the Watterson's heirlooms. He explains that the watch was fought over by the Wattersons and the Finklehimers, explaining his father's victory at a yodeling contest and him giving it to Richard when he was still a young boy. Then he finally ends his discussion with Gumball by giving him the watch, following family tradition. In the next scene, Gumball is on the bus with Darwin. He shows the watch to his brother and says that it is useless since it cannot tell time at all (the watch actually having roman numerals which Gumball does not know how to read). Darwin reveals that he was also offered the watch before Gumball received it. He tells Gumball that he declined to have it since it was "busted up cowboy junk." Gumball then asks Darwin to hold the watch and pretends to tie his shoelaces. When Darwin realizes that he had been tricked by his brother (as Gumball does not wear shoes), Gumball tells him that "he who holds it, owns it." Darwin is forced to keep the watch. While walking in the school hallway, Gumball is suddenly rushed on by Darwin who offers a deal. The deal is that he will keep the watch if Richard gives them a better gift, and if he gets to keep that gift. To this, Gumball agrees and both of them shake hands. Then Darwin asks Gumball to check his hands, hinting that he had tricked him while they were shaking hands. But then Gumball shows empty hands, and tells Darwin to check his hands instead. The latter becomes frustrated when he sees that the watch is still with him, and even more frustrated when Gumball disappears from sight. Then he sees his brother at the end of a hallway, doing "magic fingers" before disappearing from view. In their bedroom, Darwin tells Gumball that he gave the watch to an old man. This makes Gumball worried, and says to Darwin that he should not have given the watch to "some random guy." Darwin replies that he only did so because he thought that Gumball was trying to get rid of it, and this worries Gumball all the more when he is confronted with telling Richard about the watch. They hug and start arguing about who should tell Richard about what happened with the watch. Suddenly, Richard appears with them, hugging them and quietly asking them what they are talking about. Gumball lies and tells him that he was talking to Darwin about how much they liked the watch. In response, Richard tells them that he loves them. Gumball and Darwin go to Marvin's front yard and beg for the watch. However, Marvin insists that the watch belongs to his family, the Finklehimers. At this, Gumball quietly asks Darwin about why he gave it to a Finklehimer of all people. Marvin explains that it is polemic justice. As one last attempt, Gumball asks how Marvin can turn down a crying child, then tries to cry hard when Marvin points out that he is not crying. In the end, Gumball's eyes pop out, and Marvin tells them to get off his lawn. At the school lunchroom, Gumball and Darwin have lunch. Darwin expresses his guilt over losing the watch, but Gumball tells them that they should just forget about it and ignore their emotions. But after Gumball's stomach rejects a pea, he admits that it is because he has a knot in his stomach caused by the guilt, and says that they must get the watch back. Back at Marvin's front yard again, Marvin tells them he does not want to trade anything for the watch. Gumball offers eternal youth (while Darwin echoes this to try and get Marvin interested). Marvin becomes interested in the offer until Gumball admits that he does not have it. Darwin suggests getting him a girlfriend, and Marvin agrees to this. But not before Gumball makes him look younger. At the restaurant Dump's Cave, Hexagon Lady and Marvin go on a date. She asks him how long he has "been so surprised" (due to Gumball making him look young and surprised at the same time, with paper clips stretching his saggy skin). When Marvin tries his best to reply, he accidentally pulls off some paper clips and nervously smiles. Hexagon Lady asks for the check after this. At Marvin's front yard again, Darwin tells Marvin that it was not their fault that they were not compatible. Marvin blames them for the "back alley face-lift" that they used on him, to which Darwin says that it was either that or a bag over his head. Gumball apologizes and tells Marvin that he is too old for a girlfriend. Marvin tells them to go away again, but instead, Gumball grabs his cane. Gumball threatens an initially frightened Marvin that he is going to beat himself up and accuses Marvin of doing the deed. Marvin responds that Gumball must be "lily-livered" to do such a thing. Not knowing what "lily-livered" means, Gumball attempts to beat himself with the cane. This only makes him delusional, and he starts speaking gibberish. He rejects Darwin's offer to walk him home, saying that he is capable of doing so himself before leaving the scene. Darwin sighs, saying he does not have the heart to tell Gumball that he is going the wrong way. At home, Gumball and Darwin try hiding from Richard until Gumball cannot take it anymore and says that they have to tell Richard the truth. When Darwin gets mad at Gumball, he unintentionally gives him an idea. Together, they go to Marvin's house dressed as the grim reaper, but accidentally cause Marvin to faint. While attempting to give him CPR they find that he is still breathing, and they also find the watch under his hat. Before they can get it, he wakes up. After Gumball gives a small emotional speech to Marvin, the latter just mocks them. Back at home, Gumball and Darwin try to gently tell their dad about the watch. But Richard realizes that the way they are acting tells him that they have something terrible to confess. So the brothers just confess, and at first, Richard does not understand and cries as well. At learning that they gave the watch away, Richard stops crying and shows apathy for the family heirloom, much to his son's surprise. The brothers return to Marvin's home and inform him that they are allowing him to keep the watch. But before they can finish, Marvin now allows them to have it back. After arguing with tricks, they come to an agreement: Marvin keeps the watch, but the watch would still belong to the Wattersons. Back in their house, Gumball, Darwin, and Richard watch TV. While watching, the show reveals that the very same watch that they were handling all the time is actually worth 700 dollars, and two were only ever made. At the same time, Marvin also watches the same show and grins sinisterly with the watch. Both Marvin, and the Wattersons get out of their houses. Marvin hops on to his electric scooter, and Richard, Gumball, and Darwin "borrow" the other scooters from the other senior citizens. Marvin and the Watterons have a (really slow) chase, with Richard on one scooter, and the two boys on the other. Richard uses Mr. Fitzgerald as a ride to get to Marvin's scooter, but is repelled by Marvin. Later, he tries to jump on Marvin, but falls too early and smashes in from of the senior citizen. Then, Gumball and Darwin's scooter comes down a flight of stairs, and heads straight for Marvin's scooter. While swerving sharply to avoid collision, the watch falls down, and the scooters stop and face each other. They both "charge" at each other, full speed. But having a change of mind, they abandon their scooters, choosing their lives over 700 dollars. The scooters both hit each other slowly with a harmless "tong," and Richard (bracing himself) calms down. Just as Darwin suggests that they should just split the money, the episode ends with a freeze frame of both scooters exploding with the watch. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Richard *Marvin Supporting Characters *Betty *Donald *Louie Minor Characters *Penny *Tobias *Ocho *Carmen *Hexagon Lady *Newspaper Employee *Lenny *Patrick *Hank *George *Anais (mentioned) *Nicole (indirectly mentioned) *Frankie (mentioned) Trivia *This was Marvin's first major appearance in an episode. *The two live action men on the Antiques program are Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves. *This was the first new episode to air in 2013. *This episode apparently took place on February 5, as shown in "The Finale." *Frankie Watterson is mentioned in this episode when Richard is telling his story to Gumball. *It is revealed in this episode that Gumball is good at close-up magic. Continuity *This was the second time Richard appears without Nicole or Anais. The other time was in "The Apology." *The mask Gumball wore when he was pretending to be the Grim Reaper is the same one from his costume in "Halloween." *Dump's Cave reappears in this episode. Cultural References *The opening scene where Richard explains the history of his watch to Gumball is a homage to a scene where Christopher Walken does something very similar in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. **The watch even looks similar to the one used in the movie. *The license plate on Marvin's mobility scooter reads "OAP 1," OAP being an acronym for Old Age Pensioner. Both the phrase and acronym are often used to describe seniors in retirement in the UK. *The electric wheelchair chase involving Gumball, Darwin, Richard and Marvin through the park may possibly be a reference to the golf cart chase scene in the 2002 comedy film ''Undercover Brother''. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball and Darwin ride the scooter down some stairs, they scream with their mouths closed. *In the scenes where Gumball, Darwin and the Senior Citizens are on Marvin's front lawn, Marvin's house is green, but in the scenes where Gumball, Darwin and Marvin are at Marvin's front door, Marvin's house is white. *When Marvin pushes Richard off his scooter, Richard's foot can be seen, but when Darwin and Gumball's scooter hits Marvin's scooter, Richard disappears. *When the camera zooms in on Darwin when he pops out of the box, Daisy Flakes is misspelled as "Dizzy" Flakes. In the same scene, Darwin is missing one eyelash on his right eye. *The tissues that Gumball places on Marvin's mouth disappear after he astonishes Gumball after the two thought that he stopped breathing. Other titles Magyar (Hungarian): Ütött az óra (The Clock struck) Italiano (Italian);ì:Sfida All'Ultimo...Orologio (Challenge To The Last...Watch) es:El Reloj pt-br:O Relógio Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes